Little moments
by mychakk
Summary: Because it’s those little moments that define our relationships... A SydNige drabbles collection.
1. Chocolate

_Hi!_

_This is something that came to me one day and well, the idea just settled with me. I'm planning to write __**100 drabbles**__ (if I manage…) __**of Nige/Syd**__ (and maybe some other characters too). There will be some short, mostly light and humorous, stories, usually toying with Syd/Nige relationship. They won't be connected with each other, but I plan to fit them with the show timeline, so in earliest ones there will be Claudia but later Karen will appear. I plan on posting them on daily basis but we'll see. _

_The themes I'm using are __borrowed form Usagi/Mamoru LJ A love like no other. They __**DO NOT**__ belong to me. I'm just using them for a different couple. _

_Drabble is supposed to be 100 words, but mines won't be probably that short. Hope you'll enjoy them. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **neither** Relic Hunters **nor** The 100 drabbles themes. Just using them for fun.

_Here is a first drabble. I'm dedicating it to __**Tanya Reed **__and __**katia1.**__ Thank you for your reviews! _

_I also want to thank other people that had reviewed: _CarolinaH.Manning, kiwi6226, _and all others that enjoy my stories. _

_Have a nice read! _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**Theme**** #1:**_**Chocolate**_

_Words count: _153

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Sydney's eyebrow rose at the grumbling noise coming from her assistant's stomach. _Again_. She shot him a quite irritated glance then returned to the riddle they were suppose to resolve.

"What?" Nigel asked defensively "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Nigel"

"That's not true! And we've been here for some time. I can't even remember what I had on lunch."

Sydney smiled at his whining, knowing he wasn't able to see her face. Then she replied matter-of-factly.

"You should be always prepared, Nigel" she produced a chocolate bar from her pocket and handed it to him. "You'll never know what's gonna happen on the hunt."

Nigel took the chocolate bar then gazed hard at her turned back as she bent over the tablet with some ancient signs. _But you do know, Syd. And I'll remember this lesson. _He broke the bar in half and pocked Sydney on the shoulder.

"We share" he demanded handing her half of the sweet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_More to come…_


	2. Masks

_here is next one. :) _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #2 Masks**_

_Words count:_ 175

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Masks. _

Nigel turned around on the bed he shared with Sydney. _Again._ The small cottage they were able to find, had only one bed and Sydney insisted it's going to be far too cold at night for Nigel to sleep on the floor.

…_h__ow many of us wear those all the time… _

He looked down at Sydney mesmerized. Her face was turned toward him and she had a small content smile on her peaceful face, the Moon was shining dawn on her. _Innocence and beauty…_ She looked like a goddess, an ethereal being that has fallen form Heaven.

…_masks that hid__e our true thoughts, reactions, feelings…_

His hand went on its own to stroke her cheek gently and the smile on her face widened. He would never have dared to touch her when she was awake. But now… _so peaceful, and pure, and beautiful… _He watched transfixed as her perfect lips parted and a small content sigh escaped. He smiled knowing there was no sleep tonight for him…

…_masks __which fall down when no one is watching…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	3. Hair

**Theme:**_**#3 Hair**_

_Words count: _111

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Grrr…" Sydney growled at the rope that was tying her hands to the ones of her assistant. "I can't… break… them!"

Nigel only sighed not wanting to aggravate his boss anymore. His shoulders were killing him from sitting in the awkward position for so long, but he wouldn't dare to complain.

"It's all your fault!" hissed the ancient studies professor "Why did you have to sneeze at time like this? We've been almost passed unnoticed!"

"Well!" he shot back defensively "I wouldn't have sneezed if _your_ hair had been tied!"

"You wouldn't have sneezed if you hadn't been sniffling them around!" she snapped back.

_Oops! _Nigel's eyes widened in shock. _Caught in the act!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	4. Karma

**Karma** _is a concept in Hinduism which explains causality through a system where beneficial effects are derived from past beneficial actions and harmful effects from past harmful actions, creating a system of actions and reactions throughout a person's reincarnated lives. (from Wikipedia DOT org)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #4 Karma**_

_Words count:_ 267

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, stop laughing! It wasn't even that funny!" came an exasperated voice of Sydney's assistant from outside her office. She could hear the faint giggles of her blonde secretary.

"It was, honeybun! And you look even funnier now!" more giggles followed.

Sydney, intrigued at what has happened, walked out of her office only to be met with her male assistant's form prostrated in front of her feet. The flowers, she had received from one of her admires, were in disarray and all over Nigel, who was clearly trying to put them into the vase. The water was running from his wet hair and all in all he looked like lost, drenched puppy.

Sydney felt her lips twitch but tried to suppress her laughter. Her eyes were twinkling as he looked resigned at her and she couldn't hold it anymore.

"On no! Not you too, Syd!" moaned Nigel. "Don't you know it's not good to laugh at somebody's misfortune? Ever heard of a bad karma?"

Sydney only shook her head and walked toward Nigel to help him up, still laughing. He looked so pitifully! As she was making her final step she felt herself slip on the wet floor. For a moment she felt as if she was flying then the pain burst from her rear. She sat shocked in the middle of the puddle, her skirt was drenched on her backside. _ What the hell has happened?_

A chuckle started bubbling from Nigel beside her and Claudia was already half top on her desk laughing heartily.

"And the bad Karma has caught!" chirped Nigel bringing more giggles from the blonde.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	5. Short Skirt

_Here is another drabble for you._

_I dedicate it to **Tanya Reed** (thank you for the reviews!) and to **Windcall** (don't worry I plan on writting 100 moments!), as well as to all readers that enjoy those little stories. _

_Here I present..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_**#5 Short skirt**_

_Words count:_ 159

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Claudia! I told you not to bring your shopping bags to the office!"

"But Nigel! Look at the skirt I bought today."

"Marvelous" he said without even looking at it. "Now put them away. I have to pack the books we need for the upcoming hunt."

Claudia pouted at him and then was distracted by the ringing of the phone.

"That might be Johnny!" she squealed throwing the already forgotten skirt away.

It flew precisely into Nigel's book bag unnoticed by the Englishman as he covered it with his next volumes.

xxx

Sydney's eyebrow rose at her finding within the book-bag. She lifted it high in the air, just enough for Nigel to see it as well.

"Nige, do you want to tell me about something?"

"Wha…? How did it get there?" he asked puzzled, watching the skirt closely. Sydney couldn't resist the opening he gave her.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She patted his hand "I've always suspected you're a hidden cross-dresser!"

"Sydney!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_More to come..._


	6. Blue eyes

__

Thanks to all that has reviewed! It means a lot. You make my day:D

This time without dedications, as I don't feel it's the best drabble ever. Maybe the next one will be better...;P

but now, I present you:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_**#6 Blue Eyes**_

_Words count:_ 97

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Scootchie!" Randall's booming voice sounded amused.

"Da-ad!" Sydney's on the other hand not. "I told you there is nothing between Nigel and me! He's my assistant!"

"Oh, really? And did all of your assistants share the bed with you?"

"Sometimes, disadvantages happen on the hunt." Replied Sydney defensively.

"Or maybe advantages?" Randall wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and his blue eyes twinkled at her mischievously.

"Dad! That's not it! And besides, we have to adapt!"

"Oh, I'm sure you love adapting with Nigel alright!" he said happily.

Sydney's cheeks only reddened betraying her.

_Gotcha! _Randall's blue eyes twinkled knowingly at his daughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_it's the first one under the 100 words count. Finally a true drabble in form... :)_

_tbc_


	7. Things left unsaid

_The drabble of the day is for_ **ivoryrose_and_ ****katia1**_. Thank you for the reviews :) And kudos to all that enjoy them:D_

Have fun with this one!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #7 Things left unsaid**_

_Words count: _206

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nigel came back from the bar after having paid for their meal, and his eyebrow rose up as he looked at Sydney puzzled. She was sitting alone at their table and looking like cat that ate the canary.

"Ok, spill, what have you done to Stewie?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Oh, nothing" innocent, it sounded far too innocent.

"_Sydney_…"

"Oh" she huffed "he went to the loo, and now is trying to woo that chick" she pointed toward left.

Nigel looked there, trying to see what could have made her look so smug. He didn't notice anything.

Suddenly, the woman laughed at Stewie and left him there standing confused. He shook his head and walked toward them.

"So, Sweet Cheeks, are we leaving?"

Sydney girthed her teeth and replied as calmly as she could "Yes" she got up from her seat and looked pointedly at Stewie "After you."

He blinked at her puzzled then shrugged and turned around walking toward the doors.

And then Nigel _saw_ it.

Long, white piece of toilet paper stuck to Stewie's left foot.

He bit his lip trying not to laugh aloud, and then scowled as Sydney punched him discreetly.

"Not a word!" she hissed, her eyes twinkling mercilessly "Some things are better left unsaid!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	8. Kiss

_Here is another one, this time dedicated to all that has reviewed. You make my day. THANK YOU! Feedback motivates… ;)_

_And now onto the drabble!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Theme:**_**#8 Kiss**_

_Words count:_ 261

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sydney had it all planed. She had thought it out from every angle and finally decided her scheme was ready.

Earlier that evening, she had deliberately told Claudia to remove all the Christmas decorations, conventionally forgetting to mention about the mistletoe hanging in her office just above her door.

Now, that Claudia had gone home, Sydney was ready to set her plan into motion. She loved the stuttering and that gracious blush Nigel gained whenever she flustered him. And that she was aiming for it now!

"Nigel! Can you come here, please?"

"What is it, Syd?" Came his reply as he moved to comply her request.

Sydney moved, as if to answer him, catching him perfectly under the mistletoe.

"Ah!" Nigel squeaked as Sydney invaded his personal space. "Wh-what a-are you doing?" he stuttered giving Sydney the sinful feeling of pleasure.

"Oh, nothing" she replied coyly and put her hand on his shoulder getting a bit closer "Just catching you. The blush she got in reward make her shiver pleasantly. "I think you can do something for me." She cooed looking upwards meaningfully.

"I-I can…?" he looked up as well, only to notice the Christmas plant. His eyes widened- and then suddenly got the mischievous gleam in them, taking Sydney aback surprised.

"I think I can." Nigel said unusually very confident, then caught Sydney's head in his hands and kissed her.

_Hard. Passionate. Thoroughly. …ending far too quickly. _

"And maybe next time you'll do something for me." The Englishman said turning to leave.

"Huh?" came the dazzled reply and he smirked.

_This__ round goes to Nigel!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_more to come :)_


	9. Button

_ Qucik update 'causde I'm in hurry, **THANK YOU** to all that has reviewed, It means a lot. :D_

_Dedications will be tomorrow._

_This one is __not__ connected to _Things left unsaid.

_ Enjoy!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Theme:**_** #9 Button**_

_Words count:_ 187

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nigel! What has happened?" Sydney looked appalled around the mess in her normally spotless office.

"Syd!" he looked up from the middle of the disarrayed documents surprised. "It's the new filling cabinet we've got last week!"

"Oh really?" she asked skeptically "and what did it do? Threw up?"

"Exactly!"

"Don't be absurd! It's just a filling cabinet."

"No-no! It didn't throw up on its own. There is that red button on the left side…"

"Really now?" asked Sydney walking to the said furniture. She checked the left side noticing the small red circular button. She pressed it lightly and jumped back surprised as the back wall pushed the furniture's door open with quite a force.

"See? That's how it happened!"

"Who in their state mind would buy a throwing up filling cabinet?" asked Sydney mildly shocked.

"Let me check the bill." He roamed around the files for a bit. "Claudia signed the package, but she wasn't the buyer obviously. Hey, there is a card with the bill. Claudia probably forgot to show it to us."

"What does it say?"

"_Suspect the unsuspected._ ­_– with greetings to SweetCheeks!"_

They eyes locked and they exclaimed in unison: "_Ste-wie!!_"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	10. Sweet 16

_I think it's my fav drabble so far... Hope you'll like it too._

_I dedicate it to _CarolinaH.Manning _and_ Sakura Mars_. Big **thank you** to_ Tanya Reed, ivoryrose_ and to all that has reviewed. You rocks! Feedback motivates... :)_

_And now I present:_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme: **_**#10 Sweet 16**_

_Words count: _258

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my Ghad! I can't believe you are that old!" screeched the blonde into the phone receiver. Sydney only raised her eyebrow and Nigel looked up surprised. "Of course I will help you with planning everything… yes… then I will see ya tomorrow… Bye!"

"So I gather there is a part coming up for you?" inquired Sydney.

"Yes! My cousin is having her Sweet 16 next month! I still see her running with her diapers!"

"Sweet sixteen? What's that?"

"Oh, it's a special celebrations for your sixteenth birthday." Sydney explained.

"You don't have them in England? Claudia sounded appalled.

"Actually, no"

"Really? Then you're missing a lot of fun!"

"I'm sure you want to get as much fun as possible."

"Hey!" the blonde scowled then smiled brightly. "I remember my Sweet 16! Daddy threw me the best party ever. And I even got the car! How did your Sweet Sixteen go, Syd?"

"Oh, nothing special…" she replied casually. _Too_ casually for Nigel. "Daddy was working and I was preparing for my first hunt. There was no time to celebrate."

"No! Didn't you ever regret it? Not having a special Sweet Sixteen?"

"No. It never was that important to me". Something in her voice made Nigel frown. He looked briefly into her eyes and smiled as a sudden inspiration filled him.

xxx

Next morning Sydney found sixteen sweets arranged into big number 16 on her desk. Next to it stood a white card filled with familiar, neat handwriting.

_Now you can say you did have your 'Sweet sixteen"!_

Sydney only laughed reveling in the warmness filling her heart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	11. Past

_Not too happy with this one... Seemed better in my head. Oh, well..._

_Hope you'll enojy it anyways. _

_Have a nice read!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #11 Past**_

_Words count:_ 187

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sydney. Come on. Don't be so difficult" said the Frenchman catching Sydney's arm as she turned around to leave him.

"Excuse me?! I'm being difficult? I think I have made myself clear! We're thorough!" she said more and more agitated with this man. They didn't fit together, he's double-crossed her too many times, and she just didn't want to be with him! _Couldn't he get a clue?!_

"Syd! Don't you feel it? The chemistry? The attraction between us?" he stroked her arm to prove his point. Sydney's felt the excitement building in her lower stomach and with all her force tried to ignore it.

The snippets of passionate nights spent together flashed in her mind. The feverish kiss, tight embrace, extreme physical pleasure… She shook her head abruptly trying to preserve her crumbling resolve. She reached mentally for something that would help her.

Suddenly, a face of young Englishman appeared before her eyes. A shy smile, ruffled hair, expressive hazel eyes…

_...Nigel..._

"No, I don't feel it." She replied flatly taking her hand away. "And don't call me Syd! We are _over_. It's all in the past. And that's _final_!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	12. Present

_Another one for you!_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh, and there **might** be another one shot coming up soon... ;)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #12 Present**_

_Words count:_ 143

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I've only dreamt –_huff_– about quiet –_puff_– peaceful job!" whined Nigel forcing his legs to run faster. "Is that –_puff_– too much –_huff_– to ask?

Together with Sydney, they had found the relic, but were caught by lunatic relic hunter with his even more lunatic friends. Being clearly outnumbered, Sydney called for a tactic retreat. And thus made them run away as fast as possible.

"No, Nigel! –_huff_– Are you not happy –p_uff_– with your present time?"

Nigel's answer was interrupted by his tripping on the tree root. He yelped startling Sydney and stumbled into her making them fall from the small hill they were on top of. They rolled for a bit finally landing in the soft grass. Sydney on top of Nigel with her breasts thrust into his face.

_I'm not sure about that present time… but I'm definitely happy with my present position!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	13. Future

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #13 Future**_

_Words count:_ 189

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Easy now, easy…Yes!"

Sydney got the riddle right, avoiding the last trap and finally opening the path to the relic. She turned around to grin at Nigel only to find an empty space behind her. Slightly panicked she called:

"Nigel…?" no answer came. "Nigel! Where are you?"

The world around her melted into a fog, shifting into the surroundings of her office. She frowned at the piece of paper she was holding. A notice. _Nigel's_ notice. _What the…?_

"I'm sorry, Syd. It was great, but it has ended." Her head shot up at her assistant's voice. She saw him walk away toward Cate standing in the door. "I'm leaving. Goodbye!"

"Wha…?"

The scene shifted once again, this time turning into stylish English graveyard. Sydney looked around her confused then her eyes caught the name on the gravestone she was standing in front of.

_Nigel Bailey._

"He's dead!" came male's voice. "He's no longer in our lives – in _your_ life. Welcome to the future without Nigel!"

"No… No! NO!"

Sydney shot up from her bed panting heavily. _A nightmare…_ she shivered. _Just a nightmare…_

Then her eyes hardened. _There is no way this future is coming true!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	14. Closet

_Ok. I think I was in sober mood writing those past few drabbles (this one included)… _

_Oh, well. Hope you enjoy them anyway. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #14 Closet**_

_Words count_ 141

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nigel watched somberly as Sydney interacted with her father. Randall said something to his daughter making her laugh heartily. The English man sighed wistfully then smiled involuntary when Sydney tried to tease her father in return making both of them laugh. _They look so happy…_

The Englishman turned his head toward the sky no longer able to watch the family. How he wished his family was here… His father's bright smile, his mother's wise eyes, even his brother's annoying teasing… his family-

He turned right startled by the hand that has fallen on his shoulder. His eyes locked with concern-filled ones of Sydney.

"Are you OK?"

"I…" his eyes flickered down. _I_ _have so many skeletons in my closet…_

"When you're ready" she said with understanding in her eyes "I'll be here"

Nigel watched her carefully for a moment. "I know. Thank you."

Sydney just smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	15. Mistake

_This is something new form me. A first person POV. I'm not sure how I feel bout it… Only hoping you'll enjoy this drabble. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** # 15 Mistake**_

_Words count: _338

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whoa! That's one cute guy down there! A bit short, but what a body! And have I heard an English accent coming from him? I wonder if he's alone-

"Good morning!"

What? Oh! A costumer!

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

"Check in for Johnson."

"Johnson…Johnson… Ah, here you are. Number 204, it's on the second floor. The boy will help you with your luggage. Have a nice stay!"

"Thank you."

Phew! Another room service done. It's been busy this weekend thanks to that ancient studies conference in the town… And where did that cutie go? What?! No! He's with a woman! I look so plain next to her, she's such an exotic beauty… And now he smiled at her! Are they together? It definitely looks like… she laughed at something he said! And- whoa… what a grin that boy has! Such a cutie… wait-a-minute, did she just lifted the imaginary dust from his shoulder?

Oh no! He's coming here! Quick, Lori! Perfect hairs- check; shirt – smoothed – check; disarming smile – check.

"Hello!" Oh God, a true Londoner!

"H-hello. E-ekhm. How can I help you?"

"A room for Fox and Bailey, please." He smiled! At me! Does he hear my heartbeat fasten? I hope not! And look at his mouth… kissable and-

"Miss?"

"Wha…?" Oh! The room! Get a grip, Lori! You'll make a fool of yourself in front of him! "Bailey…Bailey…Here! Fox and Bailey. Room no 414." A married couple suite! No! "I-I wish you and your wife a p-pleasant stay here."

"What? Oh, it's a mistake. Syd and I are not married. We're not even together."

"Oh?" they aren't?

"Well, I gotta go." He smiled again… "Bye!"

He's leaving! "Um- Bye!"

He didn't even hear me… he's not with that woman but- oh! she said something to him making them both laugh. They are not together but they just… _glow_ being with each other…

No. I don't think it was a mistake… or rather, that it will stay long as one… Oh, well. But they _do_ look good together. And- hello there, handsome!

"How can I help you?"

"Check in for Lloyd, please"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	16. Behind the blue curtain

_Hm, a bit of angst here. __It's just turned out this way. But I like it. Hopefully you too!_

_This one is dedicated to _Tanya Reed. _Just a thank you!_

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #16 Behind the blue curtain**_

_Words count_: 162

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nigel greeted Cate enthusiastically in front of the University. He was clearly happy to see the Interpol agent and has planed a great evening for the both of them. Sydney knew _every_ detail. The Englishman had asked her for an advice and she helped him. She _was _happy for him.

But now… looking at them, so happy and together and in their own world… She felt a pang in her heart and it made her feeling very uneasy. _And that smile! Nigel only smiles at _me_ like that!_

She shook her head vehemently. _What is wrong with me? They are my friends! I should be happy for them!_ Yet, she couldn't feel fully that way when she watched Nigel kiss Cate heartily. _Oh!_ She hid behind the blue curtain quickly as Nigel's eyes traveled to the office window.

_Better leave them alone._ She turned away pulling down the curtain. Suddenly, the world around her appeared to be painted in far too many shades of grey; only the blue curtain vivid behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	17. Ice cream

_This is again something new for me. Only dialogue. Hope it's not confusing!_

_This one is dedicated to _katia1. _Just because. :P_

_Have a nice read!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_**#17 Ice cream**_

_Words count:_ 99

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You want what?"

"Ice cream!"

"But we're in the middle of the hunt!"

"So? We're not in some impenetrable forest or inhabited desert."

"But why ice cream?'

"Because I feel like eating them!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now! So can we please get to the nearest shop?"

"If you want to…"

"Thank you."

…

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I don't want any."

"So what? You can go with me."

"Alright! Just don't get your knickers in a twist"

"You want to see my knickers?"

"No! Can we get to your ice cream finally?"

"Yes! …You wanna some now?"

"God, yes. Just let's get them!"

"Impatient aren't we? Always knew you had sweet teeth."

"Always knew you had sweet cheeks!"

"Prat!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So, who wanted that ice cream? ;)_

_More to come…_


	18. Death

_This one is for all those that has guessed it was Syd who wanted ice-cream. :P _

_I decided I like to torment Nigel. Does it make me a bad person? Oh, well... he's so easy t torment. ;)_

_And now, I present you:_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #18 Death**_

_Words count: _170

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Saved! _ Huffed Nigel sliding down and resting against the office door.

That's it! He was officially going to commit a murder! He will bring a slow, painful, creative death for his best friend and employer, the one and only Sydney Fox!

How dare she! How dare she put him thorough this?! How dare she make him take the classes with those…those _vultures_ that see him as a one big juicy piece of meat?!

Nigel shuddered at the memory of one particular student that didn't wear any underwear. And she was sitting just in front of him when he was giving the lecture!

He escaped as fast as he could and hid behind the office door. Oh, how he hated the mini skirt fashion!

_Short skirts! They will be the death of me-ee-!_

The door opened rapidly, sending the unsuspecting Englishman backwards… right between two long, tanned, beautiful, (and surrounded by _gulp!_ short, tight miniskirt…) _legs_.

Precisely, his _employer's_ legs.

_Uh-oh! _

He knew those skirts would be the death of him.

_The death!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	19. Liar

_ I have less than a hour in my timeone to post this drabble today... I hate storms..._,/p> 

_Anyway, I have a soft spot for this one. I hope it happened for real. ;)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #19 Liar**_

_Words count:_ 147

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nigel sat in the finest restaurant of the city with smiling Cate on the opposite of the table. It was their first proper date and everything seemed to go well, just… a bit flat. If he were here with Syd, they would be probably fighting their way out already…

He shook his head and watched the beautiful blonde agent in front of him, appreciating the way the pale green dress hugged nicely all of her curves. _I bet this color would go better with tanned skin and dark hair, though…_ He smiled unconsciously at the image.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Cate playfully.

"Oh! I- er- At the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He smiled at her charmingly.

Cate beamed at this pleased. And Nigel could not help feeling the small twinge of guilt in his heart as the inner voice whispered in his head_ Liar!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ i don't like Cate. Syd's so much better..._

_tbc_


	20. Scars

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #20 Scars**_

_Words count:_ 183

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ow! Who has left that broken glass in here?"

"Oh! Sorry, Honeybun! I forgot to throw it away."

"Claudia! I've cut my arm deeply on that bloody glass!" he said exasperated, trying to stop the rather heavy bleeding from the said cut.

Claudia took quickly the first-aid kit and surprisingly without batting any eyelash, started to clean up his wound. She poured some nasty smelling stuff making the wound sting unmercifully. Nigel hissed at the pain then lashed at the blond secretary.

"Honestly! Claudia, be gentle a bit, could you? It's stinging horribly. Damn, it's a one deep cut. It will probably scar!" he whined.

"Chicks dig scars, you know!" replied Claudia cheerfully albeit a bit guiltily, then began bandaging his wound.

"They do?"

"Yep"

"But probably not all… Syd…" he mumbled under his nose, but Claudia heard him anyway.

"I actually caught her eyeing _interesingly_ one scarred guy the other day. She definitely goes for them!"

Nigel said nothing at that, but suddenly didn't mind so much his cut that _might_ scar. In fact, he even _hoped_ to get a new one on their next hunt…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	21. Mischief

_And here one of our favorite characters appears again! He's actually fun to write. :) _

_This one is dedicated to all that has reviewed._ **Thank you so much, guys! **_It really makes my day... :D_

And now off to the drabble :P

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #21 Mischief**_

_Words count:_ 197

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A giggle came from the living room catching Randall's attention. Curious, he went to check the source and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of his fiancé and his daughter's blond secretary huddled together and whispering some great secrets.

"What are you two up to?" he boomed form the doorway and felt a twinge of satisfaction as the two women shot apart.

"Randall!"

"Oh! Um, sir!"

He watched their guilt-filled faces amused, then raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh- well…, honey…" Jenny stuttered unsure.

"We're up to some mischief, sir" said Claudia bravely hoping they wouldn't need to elaborate much.

"Really, now? And what that mischief will be?"

"Well… um… sir…we-"

"-were discussing your daughter and a certain her assistant, honey" Jenny went for honesty, hoping it won't made Randall too angry or anything.

"And what have you been discussing about them?" he asked masking his amusement under the serious look.

"Ah-"

"How to make them realize their feelings, sir!" came Claudia's bold response. If they're gonna die, so be it!

"Then girls" he started somberly "I feel for a little mischief myself." He smiled widely at their faces and sat between them on the couch. "Well? What are the plans so far?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Don't you think that Randall is a secret Nige/Syd shipper? ;)_

_tbc_


	22. Christmas

_I've got more than fifty reviews! You guys rocks! Thank you!_

_It's the farthest form Christmas as we can get on the whole year yet we have this theme... :D _

_I suppose it's just so you won't forget the winter ;) and a certain holiday :P :P_

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #22 Christmas**_

_Words count:_ 242

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nigel, I lost my leather strap!" came the unusual whine from Sydney, making the Englishman look back at her in surprise. True, her long sensuous neck was bare and, somehow, her whole hunting wear seemed… _incomplete_.

"Oh, I don't see it anywhere here." he said looking around them carefully.

"I know." She sounded saddened "I think I caught it somewhere in the cave… It's lost now." She growled frustrated. "I liked it! And now I feel underdressed!"

"We'll buy you another one later. Come on."

Sydney just growled frustrated and they kept moving again. They've never found time _later_ to buy the new leather strap.

xxx

"What did he get you?" squealed Claudia as Sydney opened Christmas present form Nigel. The Englishman smirked waiting for Sydney's reaction. She thanked him already for the book she was trying to get for the past month and those old cds she mentioned sometime ago. Now, she took the long jewelry box. The last part of the gift.

"What is it? A locked?" asked Claudia impatiently.

Sydney smiled at her and opened the lid of the luxury box. She watched surprised at the beautifully spread simple brown leather strap. The exact replica of the one she lost on their last hunt. Her eyes locked with Nigel's twinkling ones communicating her thanks.

Their staring was interrupted by Claudia's half disgusted, half puzzled, shriek. "A leather strap for _Christmas_?"

Sydney just laughed, the warm feeling still spreading pleasntly in her heart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	23. Valentines

_Hi!_

_This drabble is not connected to the previous one, even if it seems to be. It just turned this way..._

_Have a nice read! And thank you for the reviews._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #23 Valentines**_

_Words count:_ 198

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Claudia's head shot up at the commotion coming from the door and her eyes widened at the sight Nigel presented. His smallish form was almost wholly covered by the packages of all kinds and sizes.

The blonde watched open mouthed as the Englishman stumbled a little trying not to drop anything then closed the doors. He walked to the nearest dustbin (conventionally, out of anyone's view that would have dared to peak via the glass in the door) and unceremoniously threw the items there. Then he turned toward Claudia, dusting his hands satisfied.

"What?" he asked at the blonde's gaping.

"What was that all about?" she shrieked making him wince.

"Oh, just some Valentine's Day presents"

"And you threw them away without even looking at?" she asked disbelievingly.

"They are not important. I don't want _or_ need them" he replied dismissingly.

"How can you say that? Maybe there was a present from the woman of your dreams!"

"I don't think so."

"How can you say that?" she asked skeptically.

His eyes flickered to the small package lying on his desk. It was cellophane, full of his favorite sweets and tied with a familiar _leather_ strap. He smiled secretly.

"Oh, 'cause I've got the one I wanted"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	24. Dragonfly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #24 Dragonfly**_

_Words count:_ 182

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nigel sighed bored. Two hours since finding the relic and two more to pass before the coming of the ferry. And still nothing to do. It was the most boring hunt in his carrier! He sighed again. _And where did Sydney go?_

He looked around trying to find his employer, finally noticing her sitting in the tall grass nearby the river. She had her eyes closed, as if listening to something, and looked more serene then he has ever seen her.

Her concentration was broken when a… a small dragonfly? Yes, a small dragonfly circled her once than sat peacefully on her nose. Nigel held his breath wondering what Sydney would do.

She sat motionless for a moment then smiled as the little being lifted in the air, circled her a few more times and finally landed trustingly on her outstretched hand. Sydney's smile widened, and her eyes softening as she gazed at the little dragonfly.

Nigel started breathing again, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. _Who could have thought that Sydney's tender side can be brought by a small dragonfly? _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_more to come…_


	25. Caramel apple

_I can't believe it's already the twety-fifth drabble, I'm postting currnetly. How the time goes by..._

_And now onto the drabble:)_

_Happy reading!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme;**_** #25 Caramel apple **_

_Words count:_ 173

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, look, Syd, they have caramel apples here!"

The ancient studies professor looked back at her assistant exasperated.

"Nigel, we're here on hunt! No time for caramel apples! Besides they make your teeth ache."

"Oh, but…" he stopped and pursued two "I want some…" then he run after his boss almost loosing her in the crowded market.

xxx

Sydney was sure she'll die. The strong hands on her neck cut off the needed air form reaching her lungs. Dark spots began to appear before her eyes and she felt her strength leaving.

_Nigel…_

Suddenly, the death grip lessened and Sydney was able to take the precious breath. She chocked a bit, holding her sore throat, and looked up to find Nigel with one caramel apple in his right hand and worry in his stormy eyes.

"You OK?" He asked concerned and then, at her affirmation, smiled "It looks like the caramel apples make not only your teeth ache!" he said pointing to the large bruise forming on Sydney's assailant's head.

Sydney just laughed relieved.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	26. Telephone

WARNING:_ Toothache may appear after reading this one ;)_

_This on is dedicated to _**Windcall**_, just becuase. And a **big** THANK YOU to all that has reviewed. You make my day!_

_And now onto the drabble!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #26 Telephone**_

_Words count:_ 195

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nigel's head fell down on Sydney's shoulder as the local bus shook on the rural road. They were supposed to ride till morning, so Nigel took the presented opportunity to sleep a bit. He was ill shortly before the hunt and still looked rather pale, and thus Sydney allowed him gladly to sleep as much as he desired.

The ancient studies professor gazed down at her assistant and felt the warm feeling building in her heart again. She smiled at him looking so boyish and innocent. She-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration between her and the Englishman. She groped a little and took out Nigel's cell phone. _Cate Hemphill_ flashed at her from the device and Sydney frowned. She looked at the peaceful face of her assistant and back at the still vibrating phone. Nige's face – the phone, Nige – phone…

Then the Englishman sighed contently burying his face deeper into Sydney's shoulder and the ancient studies professor's dilemma disappeared. She cut off the call and shut down the cell. Then her hand moved Nigel's fringe from his face gently. _Sleep, my friend. No telephone will wake you up tonight. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_This one makes me warm inside. :)I'm such a sucker for sappy things... Hopeless, I tell you:P _

_More to come, of course ;)_


	27. Stained glass

_I'm leaving for the weekend with my parents and won't be able to update anything tomorrow. The next drabble will be posted hopefully on Sunday, if not, then definitely on Monday._

_Have a nice weekend! And thanks to all of those that have reviewed._

_This is a rather longish one drabble. I hope you'll like it. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #27 Stained glass**_

_Words count:_ 417

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on, Nigel!" Sydney shivered standing outside Nigel's door. The night was unusually cold, especially in those old medieval walls, and right now Sydney _carved_ any heat. Meaning: _body heat._

She knocked on the doors again urging silently her assistant to hurry up. _Finally!_ The door opened to present a very disheveled, extremely adorable and bare-chested Englishman. And he was _clearly_ displeased.

"What is it, Sydney?"

"I'm c-cold!" she shivered again. "I n-need heat-t. Any heat-t. An-nd I n-need it f-fast!"

Nigel only sighed and moved aside to let her in. This scenario has happened already too many times and Nigel was too exhausted to protest or feel flustered. He just wanted _sleep. _

Sydney made a bee-line to the four-posted bed and snuggled under the sheets where Nigel had been sleeping (thankfully it was the left side!). The said Englishman just closed the door then walked around the bed to lie down on the right side facing the medieval window with stained glass.

Sydney's eyes widened as his back was turned toward her. It was the first time she has ever seen Nigel bare-chested (as he always wore something to bed when sharing it with her) and now she watched him transfixed.

There, beginning just under his shoulder-blade and going diagonally over his back to his right hip, was a pale, nasty looking scar.

"What?" Nigel asked her puzzled.

"Your… how did you get that scar on your back?"

"Oh." Nigel averted his eyes and busied himself with the bed sheets. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." She replied hotly only to shut her mouth and shrink at the fierce glare Nigel sent her way. _I don't want to talk about it._ He looked like some dignified English Lord with the moonlight coming through the stained glass behind him.

She blushed and lowered her eyes not sure why she felt suddenly so chastised. She opened the bed sheets as a way of apologizing still feeling uneasy. Nigel watched her silently for a moment, then tentatively climbed to the right side and turned his back to her.

Sydney bit her lower lip, her right hand reaching to his shoulder, yet not touching him.

"Good night, Syd" _I'm not mad at you_ "Sweet dreams" _just not ready to talk about it yet._

"Good night, Nige" _I'll be waiting when you're ready._ She laid down herself and snuggled closer to him, then smiled as he sighed contently.

Only the moonlight was falling at the sleeping couple through the stained glass, dressing them in gentle colors of content.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	28. Same old song and dance

_It's one of the firsts I've written… Not as good as others I suppose. _

_Hope you'll like it anyway._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #28 Same old song and dance**_

_Words count:_ 292

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nige! There's a hunt waiting for us!" Sydney's excited voice boomed from her office as she put down the phone, and Claudia knew _it's show time_! She settled behind the book she was reading and prepared for the starting performance. She could just imagine the unknown to anyone else besides them, song starting its first notes…

"Coming!" The Englishman said _Answering her call…_ Claudia giggled and watched him getting up without even blinking and taking his rucksack to check all the pockets.

Sydney emerged from her office graciously, completing her hunting gear and looking for the knife. _And moving like a fairytale princess…_

They passed each other swiftly and exchanged the flashlight with the protein-bars the other one was just starting to ask about. They smiled briefly at each other then continued with their task as if nothing has happened. _Their every move graceful, precise, beautiful_…

Sydney found her knife next Nigel's desk and noticed his forgotten glasses. She whirled around to find her assistant standing already by the door, her coat in his hands. _Inviting her into his arms…_Again Claudia giggled. She watched as her employer snuggled into her coat and turned around to secure the glasses into Nigel's pocket then lift the imaginary dusk unconsciously from his shoulder. _Every move precise, swift, intimate…_

Nigel took the rucksack quickly. Sydney put her satchel firmly. And both of them turned toward the door simultaneously.

_The song has __ended…_

"We'll be leaving for a few days. You know how to contact us, Claudia"

"Have a successful hunt!" chirped the secretary watching their retreating backs. "And be careful!"

She shook her head. _They are hopeless! How can they not see it? _She thought settling her eyes on the book's title, she was hiding behind.

'_Soulmates. And how to find them'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	29. Buried treasure

_If only I had such a buried treasure… ;)_

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme**_**; #29 Buried treasure**_

_Words count:_ 138

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sydney frowned at the map she was examining. The office light wasn't as yellow as the firelight to highlight the hidden clues she had noticed earlier. She growled exasperated. So close to the last clue and they could finally go to find the buried treasure, and save it form those thieves. She just had-

The rumble coming form outside her office startled her into jump. She got up cautiously then hurried after hearing Nigel's groan.

"Nige! What… has… happened here?" she asked looking at the Englishman stunned. He was lying on the floor next to their half empty bookcase, covered form head to toes in the missing volumes. He was completely buried under them.

"Um- Syd! Ow! A little help? I've just fallen down…"

"Oh, Nigel…" she shook her head amused then hurried over to uncover _her _buried treasure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	30. Business card

_Thank you for all the reviews!_

_Here is another one. :D _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #30Business card**_

_Words count:_ 166

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sydney went to Nigel's desk looking for the research he was supposed to finish next morning. She knew it wasn't done yet, but she needed some crucial information and–

Her gaze fell upon a small white card lying innocently next to Nigel's work. A business card. _Nigel's_ business card. The word _example_ was printed across it in bold darkish letters.

She read the text and frowned, then took the pen and scrabbled something on it. She watched it for a moment, and then satisfied with the outcome, turned to her office.

xxx

Nigel got back from the library with more volumes for the research and put them on his desk then frowned. Something was amiss. He looked around and finally noticed the moved business card. He took it curious and read the scribbles. His heart skipped a bit and then filled with warmness.

_Nigel Bailey _

_Professor Sydney Fox's _

_Teaching Assistant_ has been crossed out and next to it was srabbled in familiar handwriting: _Best friend and partner._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_

_ I have a question. How you make a crossed line? it didn't upload with formating of Word, and the html didn't worked either. So how to do it? Thanks in advance..._


	31. Weapon

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #31 Weapon**_

_Words count:_ 156

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sydney shook her head at another unsuspecting young woman who has fallen into Nigel's charms. The whipped hotel receptionist sighed dreamily as Sydney's assistant said one thing or another in his British accent and then smiled his boyish little grin.

Many may think Nigel's harmless, but Sydney knew better. She was well aware of one of his hidden, secret weapons. The one that made no woman left save on Earth. Not even _her_.

Sydney's musings were interrupted by the upcoming Englishman holding the keys to their hotel rooms. He bent down to take the bags and suitcases and grinned widely at her before turning to the elevator.

Sydney felt her knees weaken at the mischievous glint in Nigel's eyes and the perfect beam he has sent her way. That joyous sparkle in his eyes… the little dimples on his cheeks… the slight wrinkles at his eyes…

She sighed. _Yes, that killing smile was one dangerous weapon!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	32. Rain at midnight

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #32 Rain at midnight**_

_Words count:_ 264

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nigel woke up freezing. Usually, preserving warmth was not a problem thanks to the tight space in their hunting tent. He and Sydney were always touching, and thud sharing the body heat. But now his friend was gone and made him incredibly cold.

He scrambled to his feet throwing some jacket when he heard the buzzing coming from outside. _Great! Just great! Couldn't it rain the other day? And where was Syd anyway?_ He walked to the exit grumbling, yet not even a tornado was stopping him from looking for his friend.

He found her sitting on the fallen tree nearby their camp. Her face was hidden by her hair as she gazed down. She was completely drenched.

"Syd! What are you doing there? You'll get sick!"

She raised her head slowly and smiled a small smile at him.

"I'm just sitting in the rain at midnight." She replied softly and resumed her previous position.

Something in her voice made Nigel pause with his retort. He watched her carefully for a long moment. Something in his heart ached at the sight. Then he nodded to himself as if making a decision.

Sydney couldn't be more surprised when she felt Nigel sitting beside her.

"Wha…?"Her head shot up to watch him "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting in the rain at midnight." He shot the same words back at her casually.

Sydney's eyes glistened as she felt his arm slid behind her and snuggled closer into his warm. Not a word was exchanged. None were needed. Just two best friends sitting in the rain at midnight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	33. Gift

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #33 Gift**_

_Words count:_319

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Ah. Look at that. Isn't it beautiful?"

"What? Oh. Yes… yes, it is."

"Aren't you enjoying yourself here, Nige?"

"Yes, _of course!_ Why shouldn't I? After all, you are only _shopping_ for past three hours!"

Sydney watched open-mouthed as Nigel walked out, leaving her in the store. _Really_, it wasn't as if she did something terrible out of the blue! Their hunt has turned out to be one big misunderstanding and disappointment, and she felt suddenly like cheering herself up. It wasn't her fault shopping always made her feel better!

She bit her lip thoughtfully. Maybe… maybe, she should have considered Nigel's feelings as well… She put away the clothes that no longer held any interest to her. An inspiration struck her and she walked out determined to make it all better.

xxx

Nigel sat in the nearest café cooling down and berating himself. He _really_ shouldn't have snapped at Syd like that. _But, honestly!_ They were on a _hunt_ and she behaved so- so- unusual!

He sighed guiltily for the hundredth time at his already cold coffee. She hadn't deserved that treatment… Maybe… he should make it up to her. He knew she was feeling down and so disappointed with their last findings… He finished his coffee quickly and stood up abruptly. _This can't be left like this!_ And walked out to certain store he spotted earlier.

xxx

They hadn't seen each other for past two hours, and both, unknown to the other one, began to worry more and more with every passing minute. _What if something bad has happened? … Is he still mad at me? … Was I to harsh? … Was there a rival hunter? … Is she…? … Is he…? … What if…?… It can't…! … I have to– _

They literally run into each other on the busy street, almost falling down. The relief at finally seeing one another was so great, that neither of them has noticed two small matching gifts laying at their feet. Both packages had scrabbled two words:

_I'm sorry…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	34. Ball of yarn

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #34 Ball of yarn**___

_Words count:_ 200

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nige? Is everything all right back there?" Sydney called concerned form the kitchen, as another disturbing sound came form her living room.

She and Nigel had decided to relax and watch some movie at hers after their last tiresome hunt. Nigel brought some take-away-food and Sydney went to the kitchen for some forks and drinks, warning her assistant of Mafdet the cat, then leaving him to make himself at home.

She wondered if Mafdet was behaving badly again (as she tend to with other guests), but then realized she left her the ball of yarn to play, so Nigel shouldn't be in any danger.

At another noise coming form the living room, the ancient studies professor decided to head there and find out what was going on. She walked bringing the drinks with her then stopped surprised. Her Englishman was sprawled on the floor just at her feet, his whole being covered in strings of yarn.

"I just wanted to befriend her! I swear!" squeaked Nigel pointing at Mafdet, who looked _very_ smug.

Sydney just shook her head amused then got closer to help. _Who could have thought that one ball of yarn could make so much trouble?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	35. Daily planner

_Oh, I thought there will be no update today… grrr, it's the first theme I hadn't had anything written for at least a week prior to posting… But, when I was preparing my excuses, the inspiration came. Hmmm, maybe I should be better to my Muse or something? ;)_

_**ETA** There was bug or something and I couldn't access my account... What a day... first the wandering Muse then the bug..._

_But finally it's repaired. :) And I can post this drabble._

_Hope you like it._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_**#35 Daily planner**_

_Words count:_ 224

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The kids in the park opposite the hotel were still laughing and playing despite the beautiful sunset on the horizon. Soft music floated into the hotel room from the nearby restaurant bringing the peaceful feeling with it.

But all of this went unnoticed by the occupant of the hotel room.

Ignoring the cheerful sounds coming from the open window, the said person was doing methodically their final preparations. This mission wasn't going to be one of the easiest.

The person put on the dark jeans and black shirt fastening all straps and buttons carefully, then reached for the rucksack, rechecking it for the hundredth time. The flashlights… ropes…maps…notes… All packed. They sighed, hopefully it will be enough.

The person surveyed carefully their room. No sign of their presence were left behind. Finally, they put on the leather coat straightening the wrinkles and slipped the heavy boots. One last glance in the mirror and satisfied smirk appeared on theirs face. _All is set. Perfect!_

And the plan was perfect too. It will be successful. I _had_ _to_ be. _He _did not fail. And he will certainly _not_ fail now.

Yes, the satisfied smirk widened into the bread smile as Derek Lloyd looked at the notes under today's date in his Daily Planner.

_Kidnap Nigel. Leave Sydney clues. _  
_Make those two idiots admit their feelings for each other!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So, how was it?_

_More to come of course. :)_


	36. Champagne

_This one is dedicated to all that has reviewed. I've got over one hundred reviews! Yay! You guys, rocks! THANK YOU so much!!!_

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #36 Champagne**_

_Word count:_ 440

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Claudia watched amused as Nigel _bounced_ into the ancient studies office. His whole being screamed _accomplishment_ and he positively _glowed._

The Englishman didn't even spare her a glance, as he walked straight into Sydney's office, but Claudia didn't feel offend. Excited, she prepared for the next "office melodrama" episode, as she secretly called her employer's antics with the young Brit.

The said man walked to Sydney's office showing two small pieces of paper. _Tickets?_ The secretary wondered, spying shamelessly on them.

"Oh, _Sydney!_"

"Yes, Nige? I'm rather bu- Is that what I think it is?" the excitement in Sydney's voice widened the grin on the Englishman face.

The ancient studies professor quickly scrambled to her feet and took those two pieces of paper. She read them carefully then _squealed. _Claudia's eyebrows shot up _Since when did Sydney squeal?_, yet even she couldn't help the beaming at Sydney's happiness.

"I can't believe you've got those tickets! The show is tonight and all were sold two weeks ago. I thought I'm not gonna see it." Sydney rambled happily picking up her stuff, then stopped abruptly. "I need to prepare for it!" She sounded a bit panicked 'though the excitement was still evident.

Nigel only smiled at her joyously "I'll get you, say…, at seven?"

"Yea, that'll be fine… You are an Angel, ya know, Nige? I'm so- just a sec." she picked the ringing phone and answered cheerfully. "Fox, here! … Daddy! … Yes, fine. … You are…? … Oh, oh… I'll be there, of course…" Sydney's mood disappeared as quickly as it bloomed mere seconds before, and both Nigel and Claudia (hidden by the doors) frowned. "My Dad is in town for tonight and I should meet him." She was clearly disappointed she wouldn't be able to see the show. Some things were just more important…

Claudia watched as Nigel bit his lip thoughtfully, and got the suspicious feeling that he will-

"Here, Syd, take them. You and Randall should enjoy some father-daughter bonding time." He said thrusting the tickets into Sydney's hands.

"What? No! I-I can't take them. Don't be ridiculous. They must have cost you-"

"Stop it. I don't mind you taking them. You wanted to go." His eyes locked with hers, then he smiled cheerfully. "Besides I've got some put off reading to do!"

Claudia watched the mixture of emotions on her employer's face as Sydney struggled with herself. Finally, she threw her arms around Nigel hugging him tightly. "Thank you" she whispered and he hugged her back silently.

The blond secretary just sighed dreamily then wondered what Nigel would do with the champagne he made her buy for him and Syd for tonight.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**tbc**_


	37. Pocketknife

**ETA**: _I have never noticed Nigel was leftie. Well, now, when I think about it, he does use left hand speaking via his cell and all... (and to me - the right handed - it seems so ...akward) So... I correctd the mistake :)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #37 Pocketknife**_

_Words count:_ 328

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We put the dislocated shoulder into its rightful place, but it has to be left in sling for the next week. And _no_ overbearing it! Which means no using it for next two days."

"But it's my right arm!" whined the Englishman. How were they going to finish their hunt with him having his left arm in a sling?

"I'm sorry, son" said the doctor "But you'll not use it or I'll put it in the cast for the next few weeks."

"Ok. Ok. I'll take it easy."

"Don't worry, doc, I'll make sure he does" said Sydney, eyeing her assistant carefully. This predicament meant a bit slower pace for the remaining of their hunt. Thankfully, there weren't any rival hunters this time.

xxx

Sydney looked up from the newspaper she was reading and frowned. She insisted on taking one room for the both of them, so she would be able to take care of Nigel, but now she was beginning to regret it. Her frown deepened as the grumbling and growling coming (_again_) from their bathroom got louder with each passing second. Seriously, it was starting to annoy her.

She put down her reading and went to the bathroom frustrated. All he had to do was to allow her to help… But no! Be damned his pride!

"What is it, Nigel?" she demanded standing in the open doorway, startling her assistant.

"Syd!" he watched as she tapped her foot expectantly and swallowed. "I-I can't…" he growled again. "I can't shave with one hand, let alone the right."

Sydney's eyebrows shot up. "It's that all?"

Nigel only watched bemused as she walked into the bathroom. "I'll shave you. You'd have just asked."

"Um-" he watched her uncertain then saw the glint in her eyes. _Don't you trust me?_

_Of course I do!_ He sent her a glare then smiled mischievously moving a bit ro make her some space beside him. "Just don't use your pocketknife to do it!" he chirpped pointing to her knife laying on the nightstand

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	38. Studying

_This drabble is one of my favourites. I just like the image it presents... :)_

_Unfortunately, I have a bad news to all that enjoy those "Little moments". Tommorrow morning, I'm going on holidays for the next two weeks, and I won't be able to post anything. :( The next update will be on the 1st August. Sorry for the delay._

_Beacuse od this, I decided to post two drabbles today. Not much, I know, but I promise more when I'm back. _

_And now, enjoy this little one!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** # 38 Studying**_

_Words count:_ 220

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There she is. Tall, confident, beautiful. Just like always. Her dark hair shinned in the afternoon sun and made his heart skip a beat. Here eyes sparkled like two onyx pools, full of determination, passion, hidden love…

She turned around to face the class as always packed with her entrapped students. She started telling them about one ancient culture or another. Her smile, as radiant as ever, widened at the attention directed at her, and she started her lively and entrancing tale gesturing wildly. None of her words really registered in his mind.

She pointed her slender arm toward the projected transparency to prove her point. She smiled again and allowed her pupils to finish the notes on this aspect then returned to the lecture. She made a gesture with her hand exposing her long fingers with newly painted fingernails (_Peach…_) and retold an anecdote about her old friend. Then grinned at the laugh, she got in return, making his heart beat faster.

And then she-

"Hello, Nigel!"

"Whaa!" the Englishman jumped startled then turned around "Claudia! What are you doing here?" he blushed guiltily at her suspiciously _knowing_ look.

"Oh, an important phone call to Sydney" she said nonchalantly then smiled mischievously "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah- um- me? Well… just studying."

"Really? I didn't know it evoked drooling!"

His blush deepened. _Busted!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	39. Cologne

_Today, two drabbles has been posted, so check out the previous one as well. :) There is added an explanation why it was done so. _

_I want to thank to all that has reviewed. You make may day. I wish you all the best:D_

_And now, I present:_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**T****heme:**_** # 39 Cologne**_

_Words count:_ 155

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"In here!" Sydney pushed Nigel into next aisle, hoping to finally loose their pursuers. They took the nearby cart and molded into the crowd.

Syd took some cologne to hold this appearance and sniffed it. "Hmm, it's smell really nice." She took another sniff. "And familiar." It somehow made her feel safe and peaceful. _I wonder where I've smelled it before…_

She corked the bottle and put it away then left the store with Nigel losing their enemies.

xxx

Sydney pushed Nigel harder into their tight hiding spot. They were plastered against each other and held their breath. Any noise now and Gural Nataz wouldn't have any problems with them anymore.

Finally, they were left alone and safe. Sydney breathed relieved and unconsciously took a sniff of Nigel's smell, as they were still pretty close. _Hmm, nice and familiar._ Where had she smelled it before? And why had she felt suddenly so safe and peaceful?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	40. Pointillism

_Hi! _

_I'm back! And there will be some daily updates, from now on. _

_I'm not happy with this drabble… Have some troubles with it, and almost rewrite it completely while typing it. Heh, hope you'll like it, anyway. _

_I decided to post two drabbles today. So check out the next update. :)_

_And now, off to this one! ;)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #40 Pointilism**_

_Word count:_ 153

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ew! What a dreadful piece of artwork!"

"Claudia!" Sydney exclaimed astounded. The picture was, er, well, not bad, even if it was made in _this_ particular style. But to call it… The ancient studies professor turned her head to the left side then the right, maybe-

"But it's true!" whined the blonde "Look at those colors" she shuddered "And- and- it is not _focused_!"

"I think that's the point." came Nigel's sarcastic reply. Sydney chocked. "What? No pun intended!"

"I don't get it." stated Claudia puzzled, still watching the picture.

"The style, it's made in, is pointillism!" said Nigel exasperated.

"No wonder it's dreadful. Even the name of the style is horrible…"

Sydney just shook her head and concentrated again on the artwork. Maybe if she looked at it from a different perspective… She sighed frustrated. _I gave up_. Sydney officially agreed with her blond secretary. The picture _was_ dreadful. Figures, Stewie would send her something like this…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	41. Jacket

_I'm double posting today, so check out the previous one, if you hadn't already. :)_

_I like this one. Maybe because I like the character that appears here… ;)_

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #41 Jacket**_

_Word count:_ 192

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sydney decided it's high time to relax. _Meaning_: she went shopping.

She has already visited some _very_ expensive boutiques and shoe-shops and, now, was browsing through some male jackets (in another _luxury_ shop), thinking about her boyish, sweet Englishman.

His usual jacket was caught on fire because of her during their last hunt, and she felt the need to replace it (despite the fact that Nigel told her not to). _This one looks perfect._ She admired one particular jacket, already seeing her assistant in it, looking _extremely_ handsome. She smiled unconsciously, and-

"Well, hello, Sydney!" came the cheerful shout from behind, startling her.

"Lloyd! What, the heck, are you doing here?" she turned annoyed, putting the jacket away hastily.

"Oh, nothing just buying some new stylish clothes."

"As if anything could look stylish on _you_!"

"Oh, come on!" he took the jacket she was admiring just mere seconds before and put it on. "It can't be that bad." He looked at himself in the nearest mirror. "Well, how do I look?"

"Definitely not as good as Nigel would have!" she snapped before she could stop herself then blushed slightly.

Derek only grinned at her knowingly. _Gotcha!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	42. Desire

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #42 Desire**_

_Word count:_ 246

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She wanted some hot chocolate and marshmallows! Honestly! Where was he going to find it for her this late at night? And it was so cold in this blasted inn. Why did they have to stop in an old castle anyway?! _And why it has to look so creepy…_

He went downstairs hoping the pub or even kitchen was still open. Hot chocolate and marshmallows! Really! Then his face softened suddenly as a memory of her pain-filled face entered his mind. _Well, it wasn't really her fault, I suppose…_

Thankfully, the pub was open and now he stood before the young voluptuous young barwoman smiling invitingly at him. He hated this kind of women! Shuddering, the Englishman ordered the hot chocolate and marshmallows, hoping it won't take to long for the order to be filled.

When the chocolate was brought (and after another leering smile form the barwoman), Nigel got up and headed to his and Sydney's chamber, still grumbling under his nose. He lost his way twice (it was a big, _cold_ castle after all) and almost spilled the chocolate on his new shirt.

He was ready to scold Sydney for not opening the doors for him, when he noticed her lying in fatal position on the left side of the double bed, holding her lower stomach. Her face was very pale, and she looked _so_ vulnerable.

His heart melted. _Gosh_, he will do anything to fulfill her every _desire_ during _this time_ of the month!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	43. Shipwreck

_This is one of the first I've written. Not the best. Heh :/ _

_I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**T****heme:**_** #43 Shipwreck **_

_Words count:_ 213

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ow!"

Sydney watched transfixed as Nigel's shirt soaked with dark, red, liquid. _Blood._ "Nigel!" She forgot about the fight she was in the middle of, and broke into a run toward her assistant.

"I'm alright, Syd," he slurred "Just a scratch. Don't wo- Watch out!"

She turned around quickly and, thanks to his warning, stopped the upcoming blow. She finished the brawl with her assailant and turned back to her Englishman only to find him unconscious.

xxx

_Ow! My head. Where am I?_ Nigel opened his eyes tentatively and looked around. White walls, white bed sheets, even the smell seemed white. _Hospital. _

"Oh! You're awake!" the relieved voice of his employer caught his attention.

"Hi." He mumbled smiling dazedly.

"Hi, yourself." She smiled back at him taking his hand in one of hers, the other went to stroke his left brow. Her eyes were unusually bright with recent worry and now the relief. _And… are those tear streaks…? _

"You look like a wreck" he stated still groggily.

"Gee, thanks! And, you don't look any better."

"Yeah… I feel worse. Like shipwreck."

Sydney's smile fell and her eyes shined even more brightly then before. Nigel squeezed her hand in understanding. _I'm alright. Don't worry._ _Everything will be alright. _She just stroked his cheek. _I know. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	44. Dirty nails

**Theme:**_**#44 Dirty Nails**_

_Word count:_ 138

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"But, Claudia, think reasonably, it's Nigel we're talking about!"

"So what? I saw it with my very own eyes!"

"I still can't believe it…"

"Come on then, Syd, let's check it out again, and you'll see yourself."

Sydney bit her lower lip, it wasn't right, but- oh, she had to know it for sure! Finally, the ancient studies professor nodded at her blond secretary. It can't be true! And she'll prove Claudia wrong. How could Nigel do such a thing? Mere thought of it was ridiculous. No… Claudia _must_ be wrong.

And with those thoughts in her head the world famous relic hunter crept behind her blond secretary to spy on her teaching assistant while he, unsuspecting anything, ate peacefully his lunch. Sydney looked closer and gasped.

_It's true! Nigel does eat cake with his hands! And he _has_ dirty nails!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


	45. Cape

_Today's drabble turned out completely different than it was planned… But it's not that bad. I think… _

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_**#45 Cape**_

_Words count_ 162

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Syd, no!"

"Oh, come on, Nige, you'll look dashing in this costume."

"But it's uncomfortable! And I don't like weapons, you know this."

"It's not a real weapon. The sword is fake, you know it."

"Yeah, yeah… still, I don't like it. Why do I have to bring a costume anyway?"

"Because the New Year's Eve Ball is a Masquerade Ball, and you need to be wearing something appropriate. Everyone else will be in a fancy dress."

"Really? You too?"

"Of course!"

"What will you wear?"

"You'll see at the Ball. It's a surprise."

"Oh, come on! Tell me!"

"…"

"Fine! Be that way! … Damn."

"Now what?"

"The mask makes my face itch! I'll be read before the midnight! And- and the hat is plainly ridiculous!"

"Nigel, be quiet, will you? It's a good costume!"

"Really? Somehow, I don't see myself as a Zorro…"

"But this costume has the most important element!"

"Oh? And what is _that_?"

"The cape, of course!" _What else do you think I plan on wearing when we'll go watching the fireworks? _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_more to come_


	46. Time

_This one is dedicated to _**katia1**_. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Theme:**_** #46 Time**_

_Words count:_ 162

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm bored!"

"Nigel!"

"What? It's true! I'm bored and this is the most boring hunt ever."

"Then start doing something. Read, sleep, whatever."

"I read the books while we were in the train. How many times do you think I like reading them? And I'm not sleepy!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It's just… I'm _so _bored."

There was a pause and finally, Sydney bent and whispered something into his ear.

"I'm supposed to do what?"

"You heard me. If you're as bored as you claim, you'll be happy to have anything to do."

"But-but. Syd! It's- it isn't _proper_. I-I just can't… _do_ it!"

"Of _course_, you can. And no one will ever find out about it." There was a pause. "And you won't be bored anymore."

"Heh… Alright. Just don't overbear it!"

"Don't worry. You'll like the out come."

Nigel wasn't so sure about it, and the glint in her eyes made him even more skeptical. Why, oh why, did he agree to it? And for Heaven's sake, why painting _his_ toenails to kill spare time?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_tbc_


End file.
